Bad Girl In Teiko
by Amelo
Summary: seorang gadis berandalan masuk Teiko Gakuen. Kisedai-pun masuk kedalam permasalahan yang dibuat oleh gadis tersebut. entah apa yang terjadi, tapi kayaknya gadis ini bukanlah gadis biasa. Ini tampak dari luar maupun dalam. [ BAD SUMMARY ] Warning : OOC, abal, dll. CHAP 6 update
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfic pertama Amelo. Masih newbie, masih bocah. Jadi tolong jangan nge-flame saya. Ide ini amelo dapat dari imajinasi semata. Jadi jangan menyalahkan saya jika imajinasi saya absurd bin gajetot. Chap pertama masih belum terlalu keliatan kisedainya. Mendingan kalian Liat aja deh!**

**Bad Girl In Teiko**

**Disclaimer : selamanya milik Fujimaki-sensei**

**Rated : T. buat jaga-jaga aja sih .-.**

**Genre : fren ama romance. Tapi lebih ke frennya.**

**Warning : OOC, abal, gajetot, alur kecepetan, TYPO, mengandung sedikit kekerasan /?, dll.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**NEKAD?**

**HAPPY READING**

**CHAP 1**

_**NORMAL POV**_

"Eh eh, katanya Shirokawa lagi berantem sama anak kelas 9 dihalaman belakang!"

"Yang bener?! Ayo kesana!"

"Sip! Tapi jangan terlalu deket. Ntar kena gebuk lagi."

"Oke"

Abaikan percakapan diatas

_Sementara itu dihalaman belakang sekolah…_

#DUASH #BUAK #PRAK #BUUGH

Yah, kira-kira begitulah suara yang terjadi di halaman belakang. Tadinya hanya ada seorang gadis dikerubungi 6 orang lelaki. Tetapi, sekarang halaman belakang ini menjadi arena pertempuran yang ditonton oleh para siswa dan siswi dari jarak 2 meter. Bukan, gadis itu tak mungkin terluka. Melainkan dia yang melukai orang lain.

Gadis itu meninju perut lelaki pertama hingga dia tersungkur. Lelaki kedua yang sedang berlutut karena perutnya tadi ditendang sekarang kepalanya ditendang seakan gadis itu menendang bola. Lelaki ketiga yang menyerangnya malah dijatuhkan dengan salah satu gaya Smack Down ( gini bukan tulisannya? ._. ) . lelaki keempat membawa salah satu batang kayu dan memukul bagian punggung gadis tersebut. Tetapi tak berpengaruh terhadapnya. Gadis itu mengambil batang kayu tersebut dan memukul kepala lelaki tersebut. Lelaki kelima dan keenam, sudah tepar karena sebelumnya perut mereka diinjak dengan sengaja oleh gadis itu.

"Heh? Apa Cuma ini kemampuan kalian?" tantang gadis itu seraya memegang batang kayu yang dia senderkan ujungnya di bahunya. Keenam lelaki itu hanya diam tak berkutik.

"Wah… Wah… Hasami… kau menghabisi mereka lagi." Ucap seorang pria yang badannya bersender pada pohon. Jarak antara cowo tersebut dengan gadis itu cukup dekat. Tetapi dia tak takut sama sekali akan kena serangan gadis tersebut.

Gadis yang bernama Hasami tersebut membalikkan badannya dan menatap cowo itu.

"Salah sendiri mereka menantangku. Apa kau juga mau Tatsuya?" tanya Hasami pada teman masa kecilnya Himuro Tatsuya.

"Huff! Aku sudah sering merasakannya. Lagipula, hari ini ada pertempuran di taman X." jawabnya sambil beranjak duduk.

"Menarik. Aku pasti ikut." Sebuah sengiran muncul dibibir Hasami. Tiba-tiba datanglah seorang ibu-ibu yang marah muncul dari kerumunan anak-anak yang menonton adegan yang dibilang cukup seru tadi. Dan itu adalah guru pembimbing.

"Shirokawa Hasami! Kali ini… menghadap ke kepala sekolah!" teriak guru itu.

"Sensei, kenapa nggak ntar aja? Aku capek" jawabnya sambil memasang wajah yang sangat capek.

"SEKARANG!" teriak guru itu ditelinga Hasami. Hasami menatap Tatsuya yang tersenyum. Dan mengisyaratkan Hasami untuk pergi. Hasami pun pergi dan meninggalkan guru tersebut dan Tatsuya.

"Himuro Tatsuya, bantu aku membawa anak-anak ini ke rumah sakit." Pinta guru tersebut ke Tatsuya. Tatsuya berdiri dan menggotong murid tersebut bersama guru tersebut kedalam ambulan yang sudah disiapkan.

_Sementara itu di ruang kepala sekolah_

#TOK TOK

"Hasami? Masuklah" ucap seorang lelaki tua didalam.

"Sekarang apa lagi, paman?" tanya Hasami santai. Kepala sekolah adalah paman Hasami. Jadi wajar saja jika Hasami bicara secara normal kepada kepsek. Bahkan mungkin kasar.

"Apa lagi? Kau hampir membunuh keenam siswa tersebut. Seharusnya mereka belajar untuk ujian, bukan babak belur seperti ini." Jawab kepsek.

"Aku tau paman. Tapi mereka yang mulai berbuat ulah."

"Hah… Hasami, aku tau kau berasal dari anak dari kepala Shirokawa Company yang terkenal dengan buku-buku pendidikan dan restoran yang terkenal, tapi kau tak boleh bersikap semena-mena disekolah ini."

"Tapi nilaiku terbaik, paman. Aku sudah mengikuti syarat paman agar bisa tetap bisa bersekolah disini."

"Tidak bisa Hasami. Kabar ini sudah menyebar disekililing kawasan sekolah. Sebagai kepala sekolah disini, aku takut jika untuk tahun depan tidak ada murid baru yang akan kesini karena ulahmu itu. Karena itu, paman akan memindahkanmu ke Teiko Gakuen. Teman paman merupakan kepala sekolah disana. Jadi lumayan mudah untuk memindahkanmu kesana." Ucap kepsek dengan nada meyakinkan.

"Tapi Paman, aku sudah nyaman disekolah ini." Ucap Hasami dengan nada datar.

"Aku tau itu Hasami. Tapi reputasi sekolah inilah yang menjadi ancaman jika kau masih tetap berada disekolah ini." Kepsek berbicara dengan hati-hati.

"Huh! Terserah paman saja kalau begitu!" Hasami hanya berdecih dan membuang mukanya kesal.

"Tenang saja Hasami. Paman yakin kau akan betah disana. Ini seragamnya. Dan Himuro-kun biar paman yang bicara padanya." Pak kepsek pun memberikan seragam Teiko Gakuen kepada Hasami. Hasami pun menerima seragam tersebut.

"Paman tak usah memberitahu Tatsuya. Dia akan tau dengan sendirinya. Selain itu, terima kasih atas seragamnya!" Hasami berdiri dan pergi keluar ruangan kepsek. Ternyata diluar sudah Ada Himuro.

"Bagaimana? Kali ini dapat hukuman apa?" ia bertanya dengan senyum tersungging diwajahnya.

"Jangan bertanya dengan wajah seperti itu." Hasami menatap Himuro jijik.

"Baiklah baiklah.. tapi sekarang apa?" Himuro kembali dengan poker face-nya.

"Aku dipindahkan ke Teiko Gakuen. Apa kau tau sekolah itu?" Hasami bertanya dengan nada datar. Sedangkan Himuro sedikit kaget atas kepindahannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Ya aku tau. Itu adalah sekolah yang cukup elit." Ia menjawab sambil tetap menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding.

"Ya ampun… sekolah elit pasti banyak sekali peraturan. Merepotkan saja." Hasami menepuk keningnya.

"Tak apa lagi. Disana banyak orang yang kepintarannya sama denganmu. Lagipula bagaimana dengan taman X ?" tanya Himuro.

"Aku akan melewatinya. Aku tidak ingin mempunyai luka diwajah untuk besok. Tapi, jika sudah sangat mendesak, telfon aku. Aku akan segera datang membantu. Sampai jumpa Tatsuya." Hasami hanya pergi dan meninggalkan Himuro.

"Sampai jumpa Hasami. Dan semoga kau beruntung besok." Himuro sedikit berteriak. Dan dibalas dengan tangan yang dilambaikan oleh Hasami.

-skip time ; kediaman rumah mewah Shirokawa-

Hasami sedang tidur-tiduran dikasur ukuran Big Size miliknya. Ia berpikir apakah akan ada orang yang tertipu oleh penampilannya? Jawabannya adalah IYA. Setiap Hasami pindah sekolah mungkin ah bukan. Pasti ada cowo yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Padahal belum tentu mereka tau sifat asli Hasami. Orang yang pertama kali bertemu Hasami pasti menganggap Hasami gadis yang amat cantik, pintar dan bermartabat. Tapi diluar itu semua, Hasami adalah gadis yang lumayan kasar, pandai berkelahi pula. Dan jika kalian sering bertemu dengan salah satu gangster disekitar daerah rumah Hasami, maka pemimpinnya adalah Hasami.

Alasannya simple saja kenapa Hasami menjadi seperti ini. Ini dikarenakan orang tua Hasami yang sibuk bekerja. Juga, sifat alami Hasami sendiri yaitu "tidak ingin dikekang" . Tapi, soal nilai dia masih cukup pintar. Tak ada yang menandinginya dalam urusan nilai disekolah lamanya itu. Mungkin jika Hasami menjadi gadis yang bermartabat, dia bisa dicap sebagai gadis yang sempurna.

"Semoga dihari pertama masuk sekolah, tidak ada yang bisa membuatku naik darah." Ucap Hasami yang akhirnya terlelap dalam tidurnya.

**KEESOKAN HARINYA**

Hasami bangun pada pukul 5 pagi. Sudah biasa baginya untuk bangun pada jam tersebut. Seperti kebiasaan, Hasami mandi dan memakai seragamnya. Tapi yang berbeda adalah Hasami memakai seragam Teiko Gakuen. Bukan SMP lamanya. Kali ini Hasami menggerai rambutnya. Lalu mengambil sedikit rambutnya untuk dibuat kepang. Dan kepangan tersebut dipakai untuk bando tersebut. ( ada yg ga ngerti? ) . dan… Hasami sangat cocok dan anggun dengan seragam barunya. Ia pun keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju meja makan.

Sarapan seorang diri, bukanlah masalah bagi Hasami. Karena, dia tak akan kesepian. Itu dikarenakan teman-teman disekolah lamanya membuatnya tak pernah merasa kesepian. Setelah sarapan, ia pun menaiki mobil mewahnya.

"Etto.. Teiko Gakuen" pinta Hasami kepada supirnya. Sedangkan sang supir hanya mengangguk dan mulai menancapkan gas.

**TEIKO GAKUEN**

Saat Hasami turun saja, banyak murid yang menggosipinya saat ia berjalan menuju ruangan kepala sekolah. Sebenarnya bagi Hasami ini adalah hal biasa. Tapi, karena yang menggosipinya rata-rata orang sederajat dengannya 'mungkin' Hasami menjadi tidak nyaman dengan gosipan tersebut. 10 menit berlalu, tapi Hasami tidak juga menemukan ruang Kepala Sekolah. Para murid juga masih banyak yang berada diluar kelas. Akhirnya Hasami memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada salah satu murid.

"A-ano… ruangan kepala sekolah dimana?" Hasami bertanya dengan sopan. Walaupun Hasami anak bandel, dia juga tetap belajar dan tau apa itu sopan santun. Sedangkan yang ditanya yang saat itu adalah laki-laki (Hasami kebiasaan ngomong ama laki-laki jadi nanya ke laki-laki deh ==" ) , nge-blush ria saat ditanya oleh Hasami.

"Te-tentu saja! Ma-mau kuantar?" tanya lelaki itu sambil menunjuk dirinya.

"benarkah? Kalau begitu, terima kasih banyak" Hasami menunjukan senyuman termanis miliknya. Dan itu membuat sang lelaki makin nge-blush.

"Baiklah. Tolong tunjukan jalannya." Pinta Hasami. Lelaki itu mengangguk dan berjalan didepan. Sementara Hasami mengekorinya dari belakang.

"_Hah… palingan cowo ini tertipu juga." _batin Hasami dalam hati. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya mereka sampai di ruang kepala sekolah.

"Arigatou gonzaimasu." Hasami menunduk.

"I-iie.. aku juga berterima kasih." Lelaki itu juga menunduk.

"Ka-kalau begitu aku pergi ke kelas dulu. Jaa ne.." lelaki itu kabur begitu saja dari hadapan Hasami. Tapi sepertinya Hasami tidak mempedulikannya.

#TOK TOK Hasami mengetuk pintu ruangan kepala sekolah tersebut.

"Masuk" jawaban singkat yang membuat Hasami masuk dan melihat seorang lelaki paruh baya yang melihatnya dengan senyuman.

"Ah.. Shirokawa Hasami-san. Silahkan duduk." Hasami pun duduk ditempat yang ditunjuk kepala sekolah tersebut dan melihatnya dengan tatapan segera. Yah, Hasami tidak suka yang namanya basa basi. Karena itu sangat membosankan dan menyita banyak waktu baginya. Kepala sekolah pun langsung mengerti tatapan tersebut.

"Shirokawa-san, hari ini kau akan masuk ke kelas 2-A. Wali kelasmu adalah Aneko Miami-san. Soal buku, kau bisa memintanya kepada penjaga perpustakaan. Aku sudah memesan beberapa set buku untukmu. Nah, karena ini sudah jam pertama masuk kelas, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke kelas. Dan ini, buku pelajaran pertama dan kedua di kelasmu." Kepala sekolah memberikan 3 buku paket yang berisikan materi pelajaran Matematika dan Fisika. Hasami hanya menerimanya dan berkata 'Terima Kasih'

Hasami dan kepala sekolah pun keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah. Sambil berjalan menuju kelas, kepala sekolah memberi nama ruangan juga letak ruangan tersebut. Sedangkan Hasami hanya diam dan mengingat semua letak ruangan yang ada di sekolah ini. Setelah beberapa menit, mereka sudah sampai di ruang kelas 2-A. didalam terlihat sudah ada guru. Kepala sekolah pun mengetuk pintu kelas tersebut dan keluar seorang guru wanita yang diyakini Hasami adalah wali kelasnya. Setelah berbincang, wali kelas Hasami yaitu Aneko Miami-san, mengajak Hasami kedalam kelas.

Sementara itu didalam kelas, kelas cukup berisik karena Aneko-san yang tiba-tiba keluar. Tapi mereka tidak terlalu berisik juga. ini dikarenakan mereka tau kalau diluar sana terdapat kepala sekolah. Mereka tentu saja tidak ingin merusak image mereka didepan kepala sekolah. Kelas kembali diam setelah Aneko-san masuk dengan gadis bersurai putih panjang yang kita kenal yaitu 'Hasami' . para siswa tentu saja langsung doki-doki ketika melihat Hasami. Kecuali 2 orang siswa yang tidak diketahui langsung doki-doki atau tidak. Sedangkan para siswi hanya terkagum-kagum melihat kecantikan Hasami.

"Nah.. minasan, kita kedatangan murid baru. Nah silahkan perkenalkan namamu." Pinta Aneko-san kepada Hasami. Hasami hanya menulis namanya di papan tulis dan kembali berhadapan dengan temannya.

"Hajimimasite.. Watashi No Namae Wa Shirokawa Hasami desu. Douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu...*1" kata Hasami seraya menundukan kepalanya tersebut. Saat dia menundukan kepalanya, ia tak sadar. Salah satu dari semua siswa cowo dikelasnya itu menyeringai penuh arti kearahnya. Dan tentu saja seringai itu menandakan bahwa ia sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

.

.

.

.

TBC

**Curcol Author : apa banget ini! Kenapa hasilnya jelek banget! *headwall* yah, kisedainya emang belum keliatan. Tapi para reader udah pasti bisa nebak kan siapa 2 cowo yg gak ketahuan doki-doki atau nggak. Dikarenakan Himuro muncul juga, berarti kagami dan alex akan muncul. Disini diceritakan Himuro dan Kagami tinggal di Jepang.**

**NB : **

***1 = mungkin sepertinya udh ada yg tau sebagian. Tapi tetep dijelasin ya. "Halo, Namaku Shirokawa Hasami. Salam kenal" kata temen Amelo ini sih versi formalnya. KATANYA ya**

**Himuro Tatsuya : sahabat Hasami. Tapi dia ga terlalu akrab ama Kagami /? **

**Shirokawa : nama marga**

**Hasami : nama kecil**

**Amelo : yosh! Karna saya masih newbie dalam membuat cerita, jangan nge-flame saya. Dan saya sangat meminta maaf jika saya meng-kopi ide siapapun. Tapi patut diingat. Ini imajinasi asli dari pikiran saya. Jadi, tolong jangan ngamuk ke saya. Terserah para reader mau dihapus atau lanjut. Setidaknya ada yang mau ngasih di kotak review deh. Akhir kata…**

**RNR PLEASE?**

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER**


	2. Chapter 2

**Amelo : makasih banyak untuk para reader yang sudah membaca fanfic gajetot ini. Terima kasih yang udah review, fav, dan favorite. Author senang sekali *nangis lebay***

**Hasami : udah ah! Cepat mulai! *pukul Amelo***

**Amelo : oke oke! Story…. STARTO!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bad Girl In Teiko**

**Disclaimer : selamanya milik Fujimaki-sensei**

**Rated : T. buat jaga-jaga aja sih .-.**

**Genre : fren ama romance. Tapi lebih ke frennya.**

**Warning : OOC, abal, gajetot, alur kecepetan, TYPO, dll.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**NEKAD?**

**HAPPY READING**

**CHAP 2**

_**NORMAL POV**_

Saat ini didalam kelas 2-A terdapat aura yang mencekam. Ini berasal dari pojok kelas. Dan aura ini berasal dari Hasami.

"Dasar pendek, psikopat, pemandang orang… tapi ceweknya juga yang salah… menyebalkan banget sih!" rutuk Hasami dalam hati. Bagaimana Hasami bisa sesebal ini? Kita lihat saat istirahat, setelah pelajaran Matematika.

**FLASHBACK**

_Istirahat. Sebenarnya ini adalah kesempatan untuk mengambil buku bagi Hasami. Tapi dia tidak bisa karena dikerubungi teman dengan beberapa pertanyaan. Itu sih hal biasa. Tapi yang membuat dirinya kesal adalah saat 2 orang siswi yang main kejar-kejaran didalam kelas. Dan teriakan mereka sangat menganggu. Menurut anak-anak kelas, itupun Hasami agak nguping(?), 2 orang siswi itu memang suka ribut. Tapi salah satu dari mereka tak sengaja menyenggol botol air seseorang dengan surai merah. Botol air itupun tumpah dan mengenai buku dan baju sang surai merah tersebut. Dan ajaibnya, dalam sekejap suasana kelas yang ramai, berubah menjadi hening seketika._

"_wah, gawat nih!"_

"_mereka bodoh atau apa?"_

"_berani sekali berurusan dengan Akashi.."_

_Yah, kira-kira begitulah isi dari komentar tentang anak-anak sekitar. Hasami memandang sang surai merah yang dikenal dengan nama Akashi tersebut. Ia merasakan bahwa aura disekitar Akashi menjadi suram. Dia pun menatap salah satu dari siswi tersebut dengan pandangan intimidasi. Dan Hasami baru sadar jika kedua bola mata Akashi berbeda warna. Dan entah kenapa menarik perhatiannya._

"_Apa kau tau apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" tanya Akashi dingin. Sedangkan siswi tersebut hanya diam dan menundukan kepalanya._

'_Wow.. keren sekali bisa membuat orang terkaku begitu' gumam Hasami dalam hati._

"_Apa kau tak tau, saat pelajaran Fisika nanti ulangan? Dan kau sudah membasahi bukuku. Aku jadi tidak bisa belajar karenanya." Tambah Akashi dingin yang membuat semua orang terdiam._

"_Ma-maafkan aku… Akashi-san.." ujar siswi tersebut dengan takut._

"_Aku tidak minta permintaan maafmu! Kau harus mengganti bukuku dan bajuku yang basah ini!" bentak Akashi sambil memukul mejanya. Hasami yang melihat itu hanya menaikan alisnya._

"_Ta-tapi… a-aku.. tidak sengaja Akashi-san!" bela siswi tersebut dengan sedikit bentakan._

"_Tidak sengaja? Kau berani menentangku? Aku lihat kalau kau sengaja melakukannya. Dan kau barusan membentakku, hah?" Akashi pun mengeluarkan gunting dari sakunya dan menodongnya kearah siswi tersebut. Hasami yang melihat hanya bangun dari duduknya dan menatap Akashi tajam._

"_A-aku.. Cuma mengatakan kebenaran." Siswi tersebut masih membela dirinya._

"_Heh? Kebenaran? Jangan bercanda!" Akashi mengarahkan gunting tersebut kearah kepala siswi tersebut. Tetapi…_

_#GREP ternyata Hasami memegang pergelangan tangan Akashi sebelum tangan yang berisi gunting tersebut menyentuh kepala siswi tersebut._

"_Bisakah tidak memakai kekerasan?" tanya Hasami dingin. Murid yang lain hanya membulatkan matanya melihat aksi Hasami yang berani. Akashi hanya menaikan satu alisnya._

"_Apa maumu, Shirokawa-san?" tanya Akashi balik._

"_Memaafkan siswi ini." Jawab Hasami sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Akashi. Ini dikarenakan tangan Akashi sedikit memberontak._

"_Memaafkan? Kau pasti bercanda." Akashi hanya menyeringai kecil. _

"_Aku tak bercanda Akashi-san. Aku serius." Hasami hanya menatap Akashi tajam. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya terkekeh pelan._

"_Kau bercanda? Dia membasahi bukuku dan bajuku. Apa aku harus dengan mudahnya memaafkan anak tak berguna ini?" tanya Akashi dengan nada meremehkan dan penuh dengan intimidasi._

_Hasami melepaskan tangan Akashi dan pergi menuju mejanya. Ia pun kembali berhadapan dengan Akashi sambil menyodorkan sebuah buku paket Fisika yang masih sangat baru._

"_Ini. Tukarlah dengan punyaku." Hasami menaruh buku Fisikanya dan mengambil buku Akashi yang basah. Akashi hanya menatap datar apa yang dilakukan Hasami._

"_Untuk bajumu yang basah, kau bisa me-lap bajumu dengan ini. Atau.. saking bodohnya kau… kau mau anak ini atau aku yang me-lap pakaianmu?" Hasami mengeluarkan sapu tangan yang sangat bersih dan satu kotak tisu yang masih tersegel. Akashi menutup matanya dan menghela nafas. Setelah itu, iapun membuka matanya dan menatap siswi yang membuat masalah ini dengan tajam._

"_Aku memaafkan-mu karena ada anak baru yang menolongmu. Juga berterima kasihlah kepada anak baru ini karena aku tidak perlu menyuruhmu meminta kepada penjaga perpustakaan untuk meminjam buku yang masih sangat baru." Akashi duduk dimejanya lalu mengambil tisu tersebut dan membukanya. Akhirnya siswi yang membuat masalah tersebut bernafas lega. Dan suasana kelas pun kembali mencair._

"_Berani sekali kau… Shirokawa… Hasami…" gumam Akashi sambil melirik Hasami yang kembali kebangkunya._

_Sementara itu Hasami…_

"_Hah… untung tidak ada yang terluka.." Hasami duduk dibangkunya sembari bernafas lega._

"_A-ano… Shirokawa-san, terima kasih atas bantuannya." Siswi yang membuat masalah pun datang dan berterima kasih kepada Hasami._

"_Hem? Ya… tak apalah." Hasami hanya menjawab sesingkat-singkatnya. Itu dikarenakan mood-nya menjadi buruk karena kejadian yang tadi dan dikarenakan keegoisan seorang Akashi yang langsung diketahui oleh Hasami._

"_Etto… sekali lagi… terima kasih banyak!" ia menunduk lalu pergi meninggalkan Hasami._

'_cih… hanya berterima kasih? Tak meminta maaf? Menyebalkan!' gumam Hasami. Dan bad moodnya ini pun berakhir sampai jam pelajaran kembali dimulai._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Saat ini, sensei yang mengajar Fisika hanya membagi lembar soal ulangan kepada para murid. Sebelumnya, para murid memprotes untuk belajar terlebih dahulu sebelum ulangan. Tapi karena gurunya sangat disiplin akan waktu, maka tidak ada jam belajar sebelum ulangan.

'_SMP elit pun sama saja'_ gumam Hasami saat mengingat mereka semua menginginkan belajar sebelum ulangan. Ini juga sering terjadi saat di sekolah sebelumnya.

"Yak! Waktunya hanya 1 jam pelajaran! Silahkan dimulai!" perintah sensei. Semua murid membuka soalnya dan bernafas lega. Ternyata soal yang diberikan adalah soal pilihan ganda. Kemungkinan mereka dapat men-cap cip cup (?) jawaban mereka sendiri.

_**-20 menit kemudian-**_

Banyak murid yang berbisik meminta jawaban soal. Mereka tengok kanan-kiri, memberikan kertas kecil yang berisi contekan, DLL. Hasami? Dia sangat tenang dibangkunya. Sebenarnya ia sudah selesai sekitar 5 menit yang lalu. Baginya, soal ini tergolong mudah baginya.

'_Kupikir soalnya lebih menantang, ternyata tidak'_ gumam Hasami yang memangku wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya. Ia melihat keluar jendela dan melihat pohon-pohon yang berwarna hijau yang terlambai-lambai akibat angin. Hasami tampak melamunkan banyak hal. Tentang Himuro sahabatnya, hal apa saja yang ia akan temui di sekolah ini, juga teman-temannya. Hasami juga berharap bahwa ia akan menemukan teman-teman yang unik.

#KRINNNGGG bel waktu jam pertama fisika habis

"Baiklah anak-anak! Waktu habis! Silahkan kumpulkan lembar jawaban!" perintah Sensei. Hasami yang mendengar teriakan itu hanya terkaget ria dibangkunya. Rupanya ia melamun terlalu banyak. Ia pun bangun dari kursinya dan menyerahkan lembar jawaban beserta soalnya.

Setelah itu, banyak murid yang mempertanyakan jawaban dari beberapa soal. Banyak yang mengeluh karena jawaban mereka rata-rata salah. Hasami? Ia melihat kegiatan anak sekelasnya itu sambil tersenyum geli. Baginya, ini adalah tontonan yang lumayan menarik. Karena melihat mereka yang kebingungan dan stress itu sangat menarik baginya. Hasami begini udah kayak begini sejak SD. Jadi, jangan bilang kalau dia itu ketularan si setan me— maaf ralat maksudnya Akashi.

_**-10 menit kemudian-**_

"Anak-anak duduklah di bangku masing-masing! Sensei akan membagikan hasil ulangan kalian!" kata Sensei tersebut dengan lantang. Sedangkan para murid, hanya mendesah/? Dan mengeluh. Bahkan ada yang headbang di mejanya.

"Sebagian dari kalian ada yang berada di bawah KKM. Dan sebagiannya berada di atas KKM. Sensei akan mengumumkan 2 orang dengan nilai sempurna di ulangan kali ini." Kemudian Sensei tersebut melihat nama yang terletak diatas kolom jawaban pada lembar jawaban tersebut. Para murid bingung. Biasanya memang Akashi lah yang sudah pasti mendapat nilai sempurna. Tapi siapa yang satu lagi? Ada sih yang hampir sepintar Akashi. Hampir ya…

"Yang pertama adalah Akashi Seijuuro-san. Selamat ya. Kau berhasil lagi." Sensei menaikan lembaran jawaban tersebut dan tersenyum ke arah Akashi. Sedangkan Akashi maju kedepan dengan wibawa yang kelewat luar biasa. Setelah melihat hasil nilai, ia terlihat sedikit puas. Mungkin biasa baginya mendapat nilai sempurna.

"Yang kedua adalah.. hem.. murid-murid. Seharusnya kalian mencontoh anak ini. Baru masuk, dan dia mendapat nilai sempurna. Selamat kepada Shirokawa Hasami-san. Nilaimu sempurna pada ulangan pertamamu ini." Sensei pun memperlihatkan lembar jawaban Hasami kepada para siswa. Dan para siswa hanya bertepuk tangan ricuh.

Hasami pun maju kedepan dan menerima lembaran tersebut. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil karena teman-teman dikelasnya sudah cukup mengakuinya. Tapi, mungkin hanya ada 2 orang yang mengakuinya secara tak langsung. Yang satu, terlalu mementingkan harga diri padahal didalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, dia cukup mengakuinya. Yang satunya lagi terlalu Tsundere untuk mengakuinya.

_**-skip time ; pulang sekolah-**_ **( author terlalu males bikin adegan belajar #plak )**

"Eh? Itu Shirokawa yang baru pindah itu? Cantiknya!"

"Kudengar dia mendapat nilai sempurna pada pelajaran Fisika dihari pertamanya ini"

"Hontou? Hebat sekali!"

"Katanya dia dari Shirokawa Companny yang sangat terkenal dengan restorannya itu, lho!"

"Restoran terkenal itu?! Memang hebat!"

"Cantik, pintar, kaya dan bermartabat! Wuahh… tipikal cewe yang sangat ideal!"

Hasami hanya menghela nafas. Kenapa banyak sekali yang tau tentang dirinya ini? Hasami melirik beberapa siswa yang membicarakan. Ada yang menatapnya takjub, bahkan ada yang menatapnya dengan pandangan geli. Pandangan geli itu mendapat perhatian Hasami. Ia melihat dirinya apa ada yang salah dengannya. Tidak ada yang salah. Tetapi siswa tersebut tetap menatapnya geli. Akhirnya Hasami rada stress sendiri. Buktinya ia menglihat sudut-sudut dirinya untuk memastikan ada yang aneh atau tidak. Dan itu menjadi tontonan (?) menarik bagi para murid.

"Perempuan tidak seharusnya seperti itu-nanodayo." Ucap seorang lelaki yang membuat Hasami berhenti melihat dirinya sendiri itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hasami sambil melihat lelaki tersebut. Ia menaikan alisnya karena surai lelaki tersebut cukup unik. Berwarna hijau.

"Tidak ada yang salah denganmu-nanodayo. Tatapan anak itu memang seperti itu. Coba perhatikan dia lagi-nanodayo." Lelaki itu pun menunjuk siswa yang menatapnya geli. Ternyata benar, siswa itu menatap geli kepada semua orang. Hasami hanya sweatdrop. Mempermalukan dirinya di hari pertamanya sekolah adalah hal buruk.

"Dan… kau ini siapa?" tanya Hasami sembari bangkit dari sweatdrop-nya. Ia menatap sang surai hijau yang membawa gantungan dengan boneka Titan dari fandom sebelah /?.

"Kau tak mengenal teman sekelasmu sendiri?" tanya balik sang surai hijau.

"Kau sekelas denganku?" tanya balik Hasami sambil menunjuk surai hijau. Tentu saja cara tanya Hasami yang tadi sedikit terdengar seperti meremehkan sesuatu. Lalu munculah perempatan di dahi surai hijau.

"Tentu saja-nanodayo. Aku heran bagaimana bisa kau mendapat nilai sempurna dalam ulangan sedangkan kau tak mengingat teman sekelasmu sendiri." Jawabnya dengan nada dingin sambil menaikan kacamatanya.

"Baiklah… baiklah… Jadi, siapa namamu?" tanya Hasami ulang.

"Midorima Shintarou. Aku ini wakil ketua kelas. Sebaiknya kau mengetahui ini Shirokawa." Jawab surai hijau yang namanya adalah Midorima.

"Wakil? Memang ketua kelasnya siapa?" tanya Hasami polos. Midorima hanya facepalm. Sepertinya kepala sekolah dan wali kelasnya tidak memberi tau siapa ketua kelasnya.

"Orang yang tadi kau tantang. Akashi Seijuuro-nanodayo." Jawab Midorima sambil menaikan kacamatanya –lagi-

"Hah? Orang pendek dan egois seperti itu dijadikan ketua kelas? Apa gak salah?" Hasami tampak ingin protes dengan wali kelasnya. Sedangkan Midorima hanya kaget. Ada juga orang yang dengan blak-blakan mengejek Akashi pendek. Yah walaupun Midorima mengakui Hasami ini cukup tinggi untuk rata-rata perempuan disekolahnya.

"Aku juga tidak tau-nanodayo. Tapi, kusarankan kau jangan mengejek Akashi secara terang-terangan jika kau tak ingin mati." Saran Midorima yang tentunya sedikit berbisik.

"Ta-tapi… ini bukan berarti aku peduli padamu-nanodayo!" ujar Midorima setelah berbisik kepada Hasami. Hasami hanya menyeringai kecil. Ternyata si surai hijau ini Tsundere.

"Iya… aku tau maksudmu Midorima." Ujar Hasami dengan nada meremehkan.

"Apa maksudmu nada bicaramu-nanodayo?!" bentak Midorima yang masih memiliki semburat merah tipis dipipinya

"Tidak~ terima kasih atas sarannya. Sampai jumpa Midorima." Hasami langsung pergi saja meninggalkan Midorima yang hanya menatap Hasami dengan pandangan yang tidak dimengerti /?

Hasami menyusuri sekolah. Tempat yang ingin ia kunjungi adalah Gym. Entah mengapa Hasami pergi kesana. Ia pergi ke Gym utama yang biasanya dipakai untuk latihan basket. Setidaknya itu yang ia ketahui dari kepala sekolah. Hasami menjadi bersemangat menuju Gym tersebut karena kata kepala sekolah, klub basket sekolah ini sangat kuat. Dan Hasami ingin melihat pemain-pemain basket tersebut.

#KLEK pintu Gym ternyata tidak terkunci. Saat Hasami mengintip kedalam, ternyata tidak ada siapa-siapa. Hasami pun dengan enaknya masuk kedalam dan mendapati bola basket yang berada dibawa ring. Ia menaruh tas-nya di Bench dan mengambil bola tersebut. Ia mendrible kecil bola tersebut. Setelah itu, ia melakukan Three-point. Yah.. Hasami memang bisa main basket. Dia sering bermain one-on-one dengan Himuro. Jadi wajar saja. Tapi yang namanya main pake rok emang gak enak. Jadi, Hasami berniat ganti baju.

Eits! Masalah kaos sih gapapa. Setiap memakai seragam, Hasami pasti memakai kaos sebelum memakai seragam. Mungkin gerah sih, tapi Hasami sudah terbiasa. Celana? Pake celana dibawah rok. Lalu lepas deh rok-nya. Selesai kan? Tanpa perlu memperlihatkan baju dalam.

Dengan sigap Hasami mendrible bola tersebut. Melakukan Three-point , dunk, dan segala tekhnik lainnya. Ia tampak sangat bersemangat. Ia bahkan tak sadar jika ada orang yang memperhatikannya saat bermain basket.

"Heh? Akhirnya kutemukan juga lawanku. Dan ini sangat menarik!" ucap seseorang yang memperhatikan Hasami. Tampak ia mengeluarkan senyuman yang sedikit ada maksud tertentu /?

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Amelo**** : ****Apa ini?! Kenapa abal begini?! *headwall* maafkan Amelo yang bego ini ya. Ide ini aja Amelo dapet setelah mendapat hidayah dari beberapa sumber. Yosh minasan! Amelo lagi sibuk-sibuknya karena tugas nih. Amelo ga ngikut UN kok. Jadi masih bisa update cepat **

**Reader : ga nanya**

**Amelo : jahat nih ya pada. Oke! Jadi Hasami itu sekelas ama Akashi dan Midorima. Mungkin awalnya ngiranya ama Kuroko ya?**

**Reader : ga juga**

**Amelo : kalian emang jahat ama Amelo. Nyebelin tau ga sih! *pundung di pojokan sambil mainin tanah* /melo**

**Hasami : udah deh Amelo. Jangan pundung. Mendingan jelasin tentang sesuatu yang tidak Reader tau.**

**Amelo : oke deh. Hasami itu tingginya 174. Ini dikarenakan dia meminum susu dengan khualitas tertinggi. Akashi yang tinggi hanya 173 aja bisa nge-dunk. Apalagi Hasami.**

**Akashi : kau meledekku Amelo?**

**Amelo : nggak. Cuma ngehina kok! *wink***

**Akashi : matilah kau! *lempar gunting rumput***

**Amelo : *mati dengan kecenya* /?**

**Midorima : dikarenakan Amelo udah mati duluan, saya dan Hasami yang akan menutup ini. Mind RnR-nanodayo?**

**Hasami : Mind RnR minasan? See you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Amelo : makasih banyak untuk para reader yang sudah membaca fanfic gajetot ini. Terima kasih yang udah review, fav, dan favorite. Author senang sekali *nangis lebay***

**Akashi : udah ah! Cepat mulai! *lempar gunting ke Amelo***

**Amelo : aahhh! Sei-sama yg melempar gunting memang keren! / *menghindar dengan kecenya***

**Midorima : biarkanlah Author sarap itu-nanodayo**

**Hasami : benar! Sebaiknya para reader menikmati cerita ini ya! Story… starto!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bad Girl In Teiko**

**Disclaimer : selamanya milik Fujimaki-sensei**

**Rated : T. buat jaga-jaga aja sih .-.**

**Genre : fren ama romance. Tapi lebih ke frennya.**

**Warning : OOC, abal, gajetot, alur kecepetan, TYPO, dll.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**NEKAD?**

**HAPPY READING**

**CHAP 3**

-di ruang OSIS-

"Kau seharusnya membuat kesan yang baik saat pertama kali bertemu-nanodayo" ucap Midorima sambil menaikan kacamatanya.

"Yang baik? Untuk gadis ukuran dia tak perlu memberi kesan yang baik." Jawab Akashi sambil merapikan kertas-kertas yang tadinya cukup ( baca : ga sama sekali ) berantakan itu.

"Kau ingin dijauhi oleh Shirokawa?"

"Tidak. Ini hanya bagian dari rencanaku saja. Bagaimana pun juga, ia akan patuh kepadaku cepat atau lambat." Jawab Akashi sambil menyeringai penuh arti.

"huh! Sebaiknya kita harus cepat pergi ke Gym. Kau tak ingin membuat mereka menunggu, kan?" kata Midorima sambil berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Ya. Latihan harus dijalankan secepatnya agar tak membuang-buang waktu." Akashi pun ikut berdiri. Dan pasangan sejoli itu #plak maaf salah ketik. Maksudnya kedua lelaki beda surai itupun bersama-sama berjalan menuju Gym.

Saat mereka sampai di depan Gym, mereka mendengar suara yang sangat ribut didalam. Yah.. lebih tepatnya terdengar seperti teriakan. Kedua pria tampan nan pintar itupun masuk kedalam Gym untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Dan mereka melihat 3 eh bukan maksudnya 4 lelaki dan 1 perempuan sedang mengerumuni seorang gadis dengan surai putih.

"Tidak bisa-ssu! Shirokawa-cchi harus one-on-one denganku dulu!" rengek sang surai kuning.

"Tidak bisa Kise! Aku yang pertama kali melihat permainannya! Dan kenapa kalian mengganggu pertandinganku?!" protes di Dim dengan surai biru tua.

"Kalau ingin bertanding, aku juga mau dengan Shiro-chin." Ujar si raksasa ungu sambil memakan cemilannya.

"Tidak boleh! Hasami-chan itu perempuan! Tak mungkin bisa melawan kalian semua satu-satu!" protes si dada F Cup /? Sambil memeluk gadis bersurai putih itu.

"Itu benar. Kalian tidak boleh seperti itu. Shirokawa-san akan sangat terbebani dengan tingkah kalian." Tambah si aura minim dengan surai Baby Blue itu.

"Kyaaa! Tetsu-kun sependapat denganku!" si dada F Cup itupun memeluk sisurai Baby Blue.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kita liat kembali Flashback-nya

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Saat itu Hasami yang sedang bermain sendirian dikejutkan dengan suara nge-bass /? Seorang lelaki. Dan yang mengejutkan adalah, sang lelaki itupun menantangnya one-on-one._

"_Hoi! permainanmu keren sekali! Ayo one-on-one denganku!" pinta si lelaki yang ternyata dim itu sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri._

"_Boleh saja sih. tapi, kau siapa?" tanya Hasami sambil menatapnya datar._

"_Kau tak kenal denganku?!" tanya si dim dengan teriakan. Hasami hanya menggeleng._

"_Baiklah baiklah. Kuperkenalkan diriku. Aomine Daiki. Seorang Ace!" jawab lelaki dim yang bernama Aomine itu dengan pede-nya._

"_Ace? Kau?" tanya Hasami tak percaya._

"_Tentu! Kenapa?" tanya balik Aomine._

"_Kupikir kau awalnya center, lho. Tapi, ayo one-on-one!" kata Hasami sambil bersemangat. Aomine hanya sweatdrop karena gadis didepannya ini mengira dirinya seorang center._

_Akhirnya one-on-one pun dimulai. Hasami yang ingin melihat kemampuan Aomine hanya memperlonggar defense-nya. Ternyata Aomine benar-benar seorang Ace. Ia bisa melihat dari cara berlari Aomine dan dunk-nya itu. Merasa tak ingin ketinggalan, Hasami pun menyerang. Aomine ternyata serius dengan Hasami. Terbukti ia sangat serius dengan pergerakan-pergerakan Hasami. Hasami hanya bergeser kekiri lebih cepat dari respon Aomine dan ia melakukan Three-point. Aomine hanya diam. Bahkan Aomine tak mau mengambil bola yang dibawah ring._

"_Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan? Ambil bolanya!" perintah Hasami sambil menunjuk bola._

"_Kau… seorang Shooting Guard?" tanya Aomine tiba-tiba._

"_Tidak tau. Aku bisa melakukan Three-point dan bisa nge-dunk. Ah karena ajaran temanku, aku juga bisa melakukan beberapa fake." Jawab Hasami._

"_Wuuaahh! Ternyata kau sangat menarik!" teriak seseorang sambil membuka ( baca : mendobrak ) pintu Gym itu. Dan masuklah seseorang dengan surai kuning, ungu, pink, dan Baby Blue._

"_Siapa namamu?" tanya sang surai pink berlari dan menggenggam tangan Hasami._

"_Eh? Shirokawa Hasami. Tapi, kau dan mereka.. siapa?" tanya Hasami melihat mereka semua heran. Karena rambut mereka yang warnanya unik._

"_Eh? Kau tak mengenalku-ssu?" tanya si surai kuning menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Hasami hanya menggeleng._

"_Ternyata Kise-chin tidak terlalu terkenal dikalangan gadis." Ujar si surai ungu sambil memakan wafer._

"_Hahaha… rasakan itu Kise! Kau tak terkenal!" kata Aomine sambil tertawa lebar._

"_Urusai-ssu!" kata si surai kuning sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Hasami yang merasa bosan hanya memutar bola matanya._

"_Jadi… kalian siapa?" tanya Hasami ulang._

"_Aku Kise Ryouta. Seorang model-ssu. Masa Shirokawa-cchi tidak mengenalku?" tanya Kise sambil merengek._

"_Kise? Ah model itu. Aku tidak terlalu tertarik membaca majalah yang bukan tentang olahraga." Jawab Hasami enteng._

"_kau tau tentangku-ssu?" tanya Kise dengan mata berbinar._

"_sedikit. Itu pun aku tau dari teman perempuan-ku. Ia selalu membicarakan sosok seorang Kise." Jawab Hasami sambil mengangkat bahunya. Kemudian Hasami melirik sisurai ungu. Yang dilirik segera memberhentikan acara makannya._

"_Murasakibara Atsushi. Salam kenal Shiro-chin" Murasakibara mengangguk kecil dan melanjutkan makannya._

"_Aku Momoi Satsuki! Boleh aku memanggilmu Hasami-chan?" tanya sisurai pink. Hasami hanya mengangguk._

"_Kuroko Tetsuya desu. Hajimimasite.." ujar si Baby Blue yang menganggetkan semua orang didalam Gym kecuali Hasami._

"_Tetsu! Jangan muncul tiba-tiba dong!" ketus Aomine._

"_Kuroko-cchi sejak kapan disini?" tanya Kise yang masih shock._

"_Kuro-chin, tidak baik mengagetkan seseorang." Tambah Murasakibara sambil memakan L*ys. _

"_Mou.. Tetsu-kun.. kau membuatku jantungan" ujar Momoi sambil memegang dadanya._

"_Aku sudah disini dari tadi." Jawab Kuroko sambil tetap bermuka datar._

"_Benar. Saat kalian masuk Gym, dia ada bersama kalian." Tambah Hasami sambil menunjuk Kuroko._

'_Uso?! Ada orang yang bisa melihat Kuroko secara langsung kecuali Akashi/cchi/kun/chin?!' batin mereka semua._

"_Daripada itu, aku ingin one-on-one dengan Shirokawa-cchi!" pinta Kise bersemangat._

"_Tidak bisa! Aku lah yang pertama kali memintanya bermain!"_

"_Eh?! Gantian dong Aomine-cchi!" pinta Kise._

"_Tidak!"_

"_Huh! Ero egois-ssu!"_

"_nani?!"_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Nah, dengan ejekan Kise, adu mulut pun terjadi sampai si tampan merah dan hijau ini pun masuk kedalam Gym. Hasami yang menyadari kehadiran 2 makhluk tampan itupun menatap mereka.

"Are? Akashi dan Midorima-kun?" renspon Hasami membuat semua orang disana menoleh kearah 2 makhluk yang paling keren.

"Hasami. Mau apa kau disini? Kau bukan anggota basket dank au tidak bersangkutan sama sekali dengan klub basket." Tanya Akashi dingin. Hasami hanya mengernyit aneh, sejak kapan jelmaan iblis ini memanggil namanya?

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba bermain basket di Gym ini." Jawab Hasami seadanya.

"Iya-ssu! Shirokawa-cchi hanya bermain basket! Dan Akashi-cchi harus melihat cara bermainnya! Hebat sekali!" kata Kise semangat.

"Dia bisa bermain basket-nanodayo?" tanya Midorima sambil menaikan kacamatanya.

"Tentu! Hasami-chan bisa melakukan Three-point, dunk, dan dia bisa melakukan fake! Keren kan?" jawab Momoi.

"Ne Akashi-cchi, tolong jadikan Shirokawa-cchi menjadi Manager kedua-ssu. Kan kita bisa meningkatkan permainan kita dengan adanya Shirokawa-cchi. Lagipula Momo-cchi sepertinya membutuhkan teman-ssu." Usul Kise.

"Ah Ki-chan! Kau tahu saja apa yang mau kubicarakan!" Momoi menepuk punggung Kise.

"Tak perlu. Satsuki saja sudah cukup." Jawab Akashi tegas.

"Tapi kau harus melihat bahwa Shirokawa bisa bermain dengan hebat! Kan lumayan menjadi patokan untuk kemampuan kami!" kata Aomine.

"Hebat? Kalau begitu, Atsushi. Lawan dia. Jika dia bisa mencetak angka dari Atsushi walaupun hanya satu, akan kuijinkan dia menjadi Manager kedua!" perintah Akashi.

"Baiklah…" Hasami pergi ketengah lapangan.

"Atsushi, setidaknya seriuslah sedikit. Kau tau kan apa akibatnya jika kau tak serius?" tanya Akashi tampa sedikitpun menoleh kearah Murasakibara.

"Tentu saja~ dan aku memang ingin sedikit serius dengan Shiro-chin~" jawab Murasakibara sambil berjalan menuju bawah ring.

"Tidak dari tip-off?" tanya Hasami.

"Langsung saja. Kita juga harus latihan." Jawab Akashi. Hasami hanya mengangguk. Hasami pun mendrible bola kearah dimana Murasakibara menjaga ring.

Murasakibara membentangkan tangannya membuat Hasami sedikit takut akan maju. Hasami hanya diam dengan mendrible bola sambil memikirkan strategi. Setelah mendapat strategi, Hasami maju menuju Murasakibara. Ia meloncat dan ingin melakukan dunk.

"Kalau hanya itu aku bisa menghentikannya Shiro-chin.." Murasakibara melompat. Tapi saat Murasakibara melompat Hasami tidak melakukan dunk. Melainkan mencetak angka dengan cara melempar bola kearah ring dari samping tangan kiri Murasakibara. Dan bola itu pun masuk kedalam ring. Semua hanya terkesima saat bola basket itu masuk kedalam ring. Dan mereka tersadar saat bola basket itu memantul.

"Sugee..! shirokawa-cchi kakkoi-ssu!" teriak Kise.

"Bukannya itu gayaku?!" protes Aomine.

"Hehehe.. aku pernah melihat gaya ini saat pertandingan di tv. Tak kusangka itu kau ya?" Hasami hanya tersenyum mengejek kearah Aomine.

"Beraninya kau mencuri gayaku!" Aomine hendak mau memukul Hasami tetapi ditahan Momoi dan Kuroko.

"Bagaimana Akashi? Dia sudah melakukannya-nanodayo." Tanya Midorima sambil melirik Akashi yang disebelahnya yang ternyata sedang menyeringai.

"Sejak awal aku memang ingin menjadikannya manager. Jadi, tentu saja aku menerimanya." Jawab Akashi tetap menyeringai.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa permintaan Kise tadi tidak langsung disetujui?" tanya Midorima.

"Kalau aku langsung menyetujui-nya pasti ada yang aneh. Maka dari itu, aku menggunakan cara ini." Jawab Akashi sambil memperhatikan Hasami yang sedang dipeluk oleh Kise tapi dilepas secara paksa oleh Hasami dan ditendang olehnya.

"Terserah kau saja-nanodayo.." Midorima hanya menghela nafasnya.

Setelah itu Midorima dan Akashi menghampiri kerumunan makhluk berwarna-warni itu.

"Baiklah! Hasami kau resmi menjadi manager kedua. Tetapi, tugasmu hanya membantu Satsuki dan menjadi patokan kemampuan pemain reguler." Perintah Akashi.

"Baiklah!" jawab Hasami semangat.

Dan Hasami tidak tau kalau karenanya pula ia akan membuat semua anggota Kiseki No Sedai dalam kesulitan dalam kedepannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Amelo : wuah! Ini fanfic gagal total! Bener deh! *headtable* /?**

**Kise : gambatte ne Amelo-cchi! Ayo selesaikan fic ini!"**

**Momoi : tapi, di fic ini ada pairing tidak Amelo-chan?**

**Amelo : pairing? Ya ada dong. Sebenarnya pasti Hasami ujung-ujungnya ama Akashi. Tapi, saya ingin bikin Akashi brokoro dulu. Kan seru tuh Akashi brokoro =w=**

**Hasami : kenapa harus sama si boncel merah?**

**Amelo : itu adalah kehendak Amelo yang tak bisa digugat. hehe**

**Midorima : bagaimana kalau kau sisipkan AkaKuro? Sepertinya menarik-nanodayo.**

**Amelo : kalau hanya sedikit bisa sih. tapi kalau kebanyakan ntar ada fanservice untuk fujoshi lagi. Nanti ujung-ujungnya ke 'itu'. Oh tidak! Jangan membuatku berpikir seperti itu! *mimisan***

**Momoi : aku mengerti ne Amelo-chan *puk pukin Amelo***

**Hasami : daripada mikirin Author yang pikirannya udh kemana-mana, mendingan tutup aja deh ini chapter**

**Murasakibara : nyem~ kalau begitu, Mind RnR minna-chin? *makan pizza***

**Aomine : jangan lupa tinggalkan beberapa review untuk Author gaje itu**

**Kuroko : See You Next Chapter Minna :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Amelo : makasih banyak untuk para reader yang sudah membaca fanfic gajetot ini. Terima kasih yang udah review, fav, dan favorite. Author senang sekali *nangis Bombay* #?**

**Kuroko : Amelo-san, apakah ada adegan pairing GoMxShiro disini?**

**Amelo : mungkin. Kalo ingin buat Sei-sama brokoro harus diharemin dulu #duash**

**Kuroko : wah jadi tak sabar.**

**Amelo : jika ga sabar… silahkan membaca!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bad Girl In Teiko**

**Disclaimer : selamanya milik Fujimaki-sensei**

**Rated : T. buat jaga-jaga aja sih .-.**

**Genre : fren ama romance. Tapi lebih ke frennya.**

**Warning : OOC, abal, gajetot, alur kecepetan, TYPO, dll.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**NEKAD?**

**HAPPY READING**

* * *

**CHAP 4**

_**Normal POV**_

Sudah 1 bulan sejak Hasami diterima sebagai manager kedua klub basket. Bukannya ia membenci klub ini, hanya saja ia merasa ingin membunuh semua pemain reguler yang ada. Gimana nggak? Kise yang selalu memeluknya, Aomine yang suka membolos dan dia harus keatap dan itu sangat melelahkan, Midorima yang membawa Lucky Item kemana-mana dan itu membuat permainan sedikit terganggu dan Hasami rasanya ingin memecahkannya. Murasakibara? Dia selalu menghabiskan cemilan Hasami. Kuroko? Mungkin Hasami tak terlalu ingin membunuhnya. Hanya saja, ia terlalu lembek bagi Hasami dan itu terkadang membuat Hasami stress sendiri. Momoi? Yah, dia tak minta macem-macem saat ia membutuhkan Hasami. Tetapi curhatnya itu lho! Bete Hasami dengernya! Dan yang paling ngeselin itu adalah si kapten Egois bin sadis.

Ia seenaknya saja menyuruh Hasami macem-macem. Dimulai dari mencuci pakaian segunung yang sebenarnya Momoi sudah menawarkan bantuan tapi dilarang Akashi. Mengikuti pemanasan neraka, menyuruh Hasami keatap untuk memanggil Aomine padahal Aomine sedang diruang ganti, dll. Dan Hasami sering kali protes kepada Akashi tapi dicuekin begitu saja. Seperti kali ini, Hasami disuruh memungut bola basket yang berceceran. Tetapi, saat sudah mau selesai, Akashi mengeluarkan semua bola tersebut dibantu dengan Murasakibara tentunya. Hasami yang geram hanya menatap sinis kearah Akashi.

"Apa lihat-lihat Hasami? Sana kerjakan. Sangat mudah bukan memunguti bola?" kata Akashi dengan entengnya.

"Mudah?! Aku sudah mengerjakannya selama 20 menit dan kau selalu merecokinnya! Memangnya tidak lelah, hah?!" Hasami mulai kehabisan kesabaran.

"itu tidak seberapa Hasami. Cepat kerjakan. Yang lain segera ganti baju dan pulang." Perintah Akashi. Hasami yang merasa diabaikan begitu saja melempar bola basket yang dengan tepat kearah kepala Akashi. Yang kena malah mengeluarkan aura-aura negative bin hitam.

"Apa ada asalan kau melakukan ini padaku Hasami?" Akashi mengeluarkan gunting keramatnya.

"ada! Dan kau bodoh sekali jika kau tak mengetahui alasannya Akashi!" Hasami menggeram kesal sambil memunguti 2 bola. Akashi hanya menatap tajam dan melempar guntingnya kearah Hasami. Tapi Hasami menghindar dan gunting itu malah mengenai Aomine yang berada dibelakang Hasami.

"Uwaaa!"

"Ahominecchi harusnya jangan disitu-ssu!"

_**-abaikan diatas-**_

"Kau berniat menyerang Hasami dengan Hasami*?" tanya Hasami sinis. Ia pun mendekati Akashi yang hanya diam.

"Aku bisa menghajarmu jika aku mau. Kau tau kan?" bisik Hasami kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Akashi hanya menatapnya sinis.

"Kalian! Cepat ganti baju! Dan Satsuki jika kau memang ingin membantu Hasami cepatlah bantu dia!" ucap –baca:perintah- Akashi. Ia pun hanya pergi keruang ganti dan disusul lainnya.

"Maaf, Hasa-chan. Akashi-kun memang seperti itu." Kata Momoi sambil membantu memungut bola.

"Tak apa. Untung aku bisa mengendalikan diri. Jika tidak kupiting kepalanya merahnya itu." Jawab Hasami sambil tersenyum.

"Ha-Hasa-chan _kowai_, yo…" ucap Momoi ketakutan.

Setelah membereskan semua bola, Hasami dan Momoi keluar dari Gym. Tak lupa mengunci Gym. Mereka pun berjalan dan bertemu Kisedai yang berada didepan gerbang.

"Eh, kenapa kalian tidak pulang?" tanya Momoi.

"Berterima kasihlah kepada Kise-nanodayo. Dia memaksa kami agar pulang bersama kalian berdua." Jawab Midorima sambil menaikan kacamatanya.

"Ayo pulang sebelum malam." Ujar Akashi. Hasami hanya heran, biasanya Akashi dijemput oleh supir pribadinya. Kenapa hari ini pulang sendiri? Ah. Kalau Hasami berangkatnya diantar dan kalo pulang ia akan pulang sendiri.

Selama perjalanan, mereka bercakap banyak hal. Tapi Hasami hanya diam. Ia merasakan firasat buruk. Dan biasanya firasat buruknya selalu benar. Ia pun memicingkan pandangannya kearah Aomine. Ntah ada apa. Tapi Hasami merasa Aomine berada dalam bahaya.

"Hoi Bakamine. Dimana rumahmu?" tanya Hasami tiba-tiba.

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggil namaku seperti itu?" jawab Aomine dengan pertanyaan. Ya, Hasami sudah memberikan beberapa nama panggilan kepada Kisedai. Kuroko = Kuro-kun / lembek-kun. Kise = Kise / ahocopycat. Midorima = Mido-kun / Midorima / Aho-Asa Freak. Aomine = Ao-kun / Aomine / Bakamine. Murasakibara = Mura-kun / Abnormal Titan #?. Akashi = Akashi / emperor cebol / bocah merah. Momoi = Momo-chan / Satsu-chan

"Jangan banyak ngomong. Dimana rumahmu?" tanya Hasami dengan tajam.

"hem.. di komplek C. memangnya kenapa?" jawab Aomine seraya menatap Hasami heran. Hasami hanya bernafas lega. Rumahnya ternyata 1 komplek dengan Aomine. Jangan tanya kenapa Hasami ga tau rumah Aomine padahal 1 komplek. Itu karena Hasami sebelumnya gak pernah pulang bareng Aomine.

"Memangnya kenapa Hasami? Kau menghawatirkan Daiki?" tanya Akashi dengan nada sedikit cemburu. Oh lupa bilang. Bahwa setiap anggota Kisedai sudah punya perasaan khusus kepada Hasami. Tapi Hasami ga tau. Maklum cewe ga peka #dihajarHasami

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku merasakan kalau Aomine akan celaka." Jawab Hasami seadanya. Semua menjadi hening dan semua pandangan menuju Hasami.

"Hei! Aku hanya merasa. Bukan berarti pasti. Dan jangan menatapku seperti itu jika kalian tak ingin kupukul." Teriak Hasami. Dan semua pun jadi kembali kesemula.

Beberapa menit kemudian, semua pun bubar. Bukan bubar sih, hanya saja jalan mereka pun berbeda arah pada ujungnya. Dan disini menyisakan 1 ah 2 orang maksudnya. Yang satu lagi terlalu gelap, jadinya ga keliatan #ditabokAomine . karena situasi yang sangat canggung, akhirnya Aomine pun membuka suaranya.

"hei, Shirokawa."

"Nani?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan aku akan celaka?" tanya Aomine. Yang membuat Hasami berhenti berjalan.

"Yah, biar kujelaskan saja." Hasami berbalik menghadap Aomine. Oh ya, tadi Hasami jalan didepan Aomine.

"Hem… sebenarnya ini rahasia, agar nama baikku tidak tercoreng di Teiko. Tapi, apakah kau pernah mendengar suatu kelompok pengacau yang melakukan ulah terakhir mereka sekitar sebulan yang lalu?" tanya Hasami.

"Ya. Aku pernah mendengarnya. Mereka kelompok pengacau terkenal dikota ini. Selalu melakukan tawuran, dan menghancurkan beberapa game center. Kudengar aksi terakhir mereka adalah memberantas kelompok yang diduga Teroris dan mengirim kelompok terduga itu kepolisi. Yah, walaupun mereka pengacau tapi mereka terkadang berbuat kebaikan." Jawab Aomine.

"Aku senang kau punya penglihatan yang baik terhadap kami." Ucap Hasami sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Tunggu! _'kami'_?" Aomine hanya mengerjapkan matanya.

"Ya kami. Kelompok pengacau terkenal dikota ini. Dan bisa dibilang… aku ketuanya." Tambah Hasami sembari terkekeh kecil.

"Nani?! Ketua?! Kau?!" tanya Aomine yang tidak percaya.

"Yah… karena insting-ku tajam karena sering melakukan perkelahian, aku bisa merasakan beberapa bahaya yang akan datang. Dan itu akan menimpa-" belum sempat Hasami menyelesaikan kalimatnya, seseorang dari belakang Aomine berniat memukulnya dengan tongkat Baseball.

"Awas!" teriak Hasami. Tapi naas, tongkat Baseball itu telah memukul punggung Aomine hingga Aomine pun terjatuh dan memegangi punggungnya.

"Heh? Apa ini anggota barumu Shirokawa Hasami? Lemah sekali!" tanya seseorang dengan rambut pirang pucat. Si pirang pucat itupun menginjak kepala Aomine dan membenturkannya ketanah. Sehingga Aomine tampak tengkurep (?).

"Kazu! Apa maumu?!" tanya Hasami sinis dan kejam.

"Mauku? Membalas dendam tentunya. Kalian tak pernah beraksi lagi selama sebulan ini. Dan kudengar, kau pindah ke sekolah elit. Dan posisimu itu diganti oleh Himuro Tatsuya bukan? Kami sudah menghabisinya." Jawab Kazu enteng.

"Menghabisi… Tatsuya?" tanya Hasami tak percaya.

"Benar. Juga beberapa anggota lainnya. Ternyata, mereka kuat kalau ada kau saja, ya. Tapi tenang saja, kau dan anggota barumu ini akan habis sebentar lagi." Kazu menjetikkan jarinya dan keluar sekitar 10 orang. Setengah dari mereka memegang senjata.

"Shi-Shirokawa… Lari…" ucap Aomine sedikit lirih. Karena punggungnya yang sakit dan dahinya yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah membuat ia sedikit pusing. Hasami hanya diam tak bergeming.

"tak akan kubiarkan kau lari! Habisi dia!" perintah Kazu. Mereka pun berlari kearah Hasami. Yang paling dekat dengan Hasami pun berniat memukul Hasami dengan tongkat besi.

"Hoi! lari!" teriak Aomine. Tetapi…

#BUUAKK! Besi keras itu pun menghantam kepala Hasami. Hasami hanya menunduk. Terlihat noda merah disurainya yang putih itu. Yang satu lagi pun memukul perut Hasami yang membuat Hasami jatuh terduduk.

"Heh? Kukira seorang Shirokawa Hasami itu kuat. Tetapi hanya segini saja? Kalau begitu kau akan kuhabisi sekarang!" teriak Kazu sambil mengayunkan besi kekepala Hasami lagi. Aomine hanya menutup matanya.

#BUAK!

Aomine membuka matanya dan melihat Hasami melindungi kepalanya dengan lengan kirinya. Ia merasakan bahwa Aura menyeramkan menguar dari tubuh Hasami. Dan Aomine menjamin, bahwa aura itu lebih menyeramkan dari Akashi.

"Kau pikir aku lemah? Kau pikir aku akan selesai dengan besi dikepalaku? Jangan bercanda!" Hasami memukul dagu Kazu sekuat tenaga hingga Kazu pun seperti mental dan mendarat diaspal. Besi yang dipegang Kazu pun mengelinding kearah Hasami dan Hasami pun mengambilnya.

Melihat peristiwa itu, ke-10 orang itu pun menghajar Hasami. Tapi apa daya, level bertarung ke-10 orang itu sangat jauh dengan Hasami. Ya, kejadian yang tak akan Aomine lupakan. Kejadian yang menurutnya bagaikan melihat film horror. Dengan pembunuh yang berada tepat didepan matanya. Dia bukan melihat 10 pembunuh yang menghabisi seorang gadis. Melainkan gadis yang menurutnya ternyata Shinigami + iblis sedang menari-nari. Gadis itu menghajar 10 orang itu dengan lihai, bahkan sambil tersenyum. Terlihat seperti menari bukan? Dan ceceran darah yang keluar sedikit demi sedikit menjadi penghias.

Setelah 5 menit, akhirnya selesai juga adegan horror itu. Aomine masih shock apa yang dilihatnya. Memang Hasami pernah memukul seorang cowo dan digosipkan jago bertarung. Hasami terkadang mengancam akan menghabisi seseorang jika bertingkah lebih lanjut. Dulu Aomine hanya menganggap itu hanyalah candaan biasa. Tapi setelah melihat adegan tadi, ancaman gadis berambut putih tersebut adalah nyata.

"Sampai kapan kau akan diam, hah?" tanya Hasami sambil berkacak pinggang didepan Aomine.

"Eh?"

"Jangan hanya 'eh'! kau pasti kesakitan bukan? Kuantar kau kerumahku!" ucap Hasami sambil membopong tubuh Aomine.

"Tidak perl—itte!" ringis Aomine memegangi punggungnya.

"Sudahlah jangan banyak bicara. Hanya diam dan turuti aku. Aku pernah mengalami kejadian sepertimu, kok." Hasami mulai berjalan sambil membopong Aomine.

"Dipukul tongkat Baseball?"

"Tentu saja. Awalnya sih sakitnya luar biasa. Tapi kalau sekarang hanya biasa saja." Jawab Hasami enteng.

'anak ini mengerikan' ujar Aomine dalam hati.

* * *

_**-kediaman rumah Hasami-**_

Semua pelayan dirumah Hasami langsung panik total begitu melihat Hasami yang kepalanya sudah berdarah dengan beberapa luka disekujur tubuhnya, malahan ada pakaian-nya yang robek. Dan membawa Aomine yang lesu karena kesakitan.

"Ojou-sama! Kau bertingkah lagi rupanya!" ujar Shuko. Seorang kepala pelayan. Hasami hanya mengangguk dan mendudukan Aomine di sofa ruang tengah.

"Awalnya aku lega karena Ojou-sama selama sebulan ini tak pernah mendapat luka. Ternyata Ojou-sama pulang telat karena berulah lagi." Shuko hanya menghela nafas. Hasami duduk dan menatap Shuko tajam.

"Aku pulang telat karena urusan klub! Dan aku terluka karena ada kelompok yang menyerang kami! Dan aku hanya menyerangnya balik karena lelaki sangar disebelahku ini ternyata tak bisa membantu!" jawab Hasami tegas sembari menunjuk Aomine.

"Dan… dia ini siapa Ojou-sama?" tanya Shuko.

"Aomine Daiki. Anggota klub basket. Rumahnya 1 komplek dengan kita. Jadi, besok pagi antarkan dia pulang." Jawab sekaligus perintah Hasami.

"Baiklah. Aomine-san apa terluka juga?" tanya Shuko ke Hasami yang kepalanya baru saja disterilkan lukanya dan dibersihkan darahnya.

"Ya. Punggungnya sakit akibat terhantam tongkat Baseball. Dan sepertinya kepalanya terluka juga. jadi, tolong obati dia." Jawab Hasami. Dan para pelayan itupun mengobati Aomine juga.

_20 menit kemudian…._

"Terima kasih telah merawatku." Ucap Aomine yang telanjang dada. Perban terikat di punggung dan dadanya. Tak lupa plester kecil dikepalanya.

"Ya.. sama-sama." Jawab Hasami. Hasami sih keadaanya bisa dibilang lebih parah dari Aomine. Kepala dan tangannya diperban. Dikakinya ada plester, dan beberapa luka jahitan yang baru saja dilaksanakan tadi dan membuat Aomine kembali shock. Pasalnya tadi Hasami lukanya dijahit dan ia tak meringis sama sekali. Hasami melihat jam yang ada di-dinding.

"Sudah larut. Sebaiknya tidur. Oh ya Ao-kun, kau tidur saja dikamar untuk tamu disebelah kamarku. Ayo." Hasami bangkit dan berjalan menuju lantai 2. Aomine mengikutinya dari belakang. Setelah sampai, Hasami mengucapkan selamat tidur ke Aomine. Aomine hanya mengangguk dan masuk kekamar sementaranya itu. Aomine tidak bisa tidur. Ia membayangkan apa yang terjadi 30 menit yang lalu, dan menyengir sendiri.

"Tadinya kupikir dia gadis cantik yang sok. Ternyata bukan, dia lebih mirip Iblis dengan tubuh malaikat." Ujar Aomine sambil menutup matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC **

* * *

**NB : *Hasami artinya gunting. udh pada tau kan?  
**

**Amelo = apa ini?! Kenapa ada kata-kata seperti ff horror?! Huwaaa! Amelo sendiri bingung… ini sebenarnya apa?**

**Kise : Amelocchi jahat-ssu! Masa disini full AoShiro sih? ( Aomine x Shirokawa Hasami maksudnya )**

**Amelo : yah, habis pengen dikasih aja gitu.**

**Hasami : aku benar-benar terluka parah. Untung besok libur**

**Murasakibara : he~ Shiro-chin daijoubu?**

**Hasami : aku baik-baik saja. Dan Amel, apa kau sudah memikirkan bagaimana si bocah merah itu patah hati? Aku tak sabar menantikannya**

**Amelo : nah, masalahnya itu! Aku gatau cara bikin Sei-sama sakit hati! T_T . kalo reader punya saran, lebih baik disumbangkan oke?**

**Kise : dan untuk chapter berikutnya reader boleh milih Shirokawacchi sama siapa-ssu. Kata Amelocchi sih full 1 chapter kalo bisa.**

**Hasami : kalo begitu… Mind RnR minna?**

**Amelo : See You Next Chapter *wink***


	5. Chapter 5

**Amelo : makasih banyak untuk para reader yang sudah membaca fanfic gajetot ini. Terima kasih yang udah review, fav, dan favorite. Author senang sekali *nangis sambil gigit saputangan* #?**

**Hasami : cukup amel. Itu menjijikan**

**Amelo : bukannya Hasa-chan sedang sakit, kok disini?!**

**Hasami : aku sudah sembuh bodoh. Lagipula saatnya menghajar si emperor boncel merah itu *evil smile***

**Amelo : hiii! Da-daripada Hasami ga sabar buat ngehajar Sei-sama, mendingan dimulai aja deh! *kabur***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bad Girl In Teiko**

**Disclaimer : selamanya milik Fujimaki-sensei**

**Rated : T. buat jaga-jaga aja sih .-.**

**Genre : fren ama romance. Tapi lebih ke frennya.**

**Warning : OOC, abal, gajetot, alur kecepetan, TYPO, dll.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**NEKAD?**

**HAPPY READING**

**CHAP 5  
**

**_Normal POV_**

Hasami tak akan pernah menyangka ini. Setelah dirinya mengantar Aomine pulang, ia menemukan orang tuanya berada didalam rumah. Oh ya, nama Ayahnya adalah Shirokawa Touho, dan ibunya Shirokawa Haruhi. Uniknya, kedua orang tuanya benar-benar bersurai putih. Bukan karena ubanan ya. Dengan segera Hasami memasuki ruang tengah dan memeluk ibunya.

"Aku kangen ibu!" kata Hasami sambil memeluk Haruhi erat.

"Ibu juga sayang" balas Haruhi sambil mengelus surai putih Hasami.

"Hasami! Kau berkelahi lagi rupanya!" teriak Touho yang membuat Hasami tercengang. Hasami pun melepas pelukannya dan menatap Touho dengan tatapan sendu.

"Maaf… Ayah…" ujar Hasami sambil menunduk. Sedangkan sang ibu menatap Touho dengan tatapan memohon. Memohon agar Hasami dimaafkan.

"Yah… Ayah sudah mendengarnnya dari Shuko. Jadi, kau berkelahi untuk menyelamatkan temanmu, kan? Kalau begitu baguslah. Kau sudah melakukan hal baik." Touho menepuk kepala Hasami dan pergi kelantai atas. Hasami hanya diam, rasanya ia merasa sangat senang. Hingga senyum pun terukir diwajahnya.

"Ehem. Hasami, sebenarnya Ayah dan Ibu, akan tinggal disini selama kurang lebih 3 hari. Tak apa, kan?" tanya Haruhi lembut.

"tak apa bu" jawab Hasami.

"Dan, hari ini ada pesta di gedung Empire. Kau harus ikut!" tegas Haruhi sambil menunjuk Hasami.

"Apa?! Tidak tidak! Aku tidak mau pergi ke pesta! Ibu tau kan kalau aku gak suka pake Dress? Pokoknya aku gak mau ikut!" jawab Hasami sambil teriak.

"Hasami! Jika kau tak ikut, kau akan kupiting!" teriak Touho dari lantai atas yang membuat Hasami merinding.

"Ta-tapi, aku kan masih terluka. Tak mungkin ikut dong." Elak Hasami.

"Ibu tau kepalamu itu sudah tidak sakit. Perban ditanganmu bisa ditutup dengan sarung tangan. Perban dikaki juga bisa ditutupi dengan gaun dress-nya." Jawab Haruhi yang membuat Hasami terpojok.

"Ba-baiklah… dress-nya sepanjang apa?"

"semata kaki" Hasami hanya menghela nafas. Memang jika ia kangen dengan kedua orang tuanya, tapi sikap orang tuanya pula yang kadang membuat Hasami jengkel sendiri.

"Dress-nya sudah disiapkan dikamarmu. Dan.. kau tak akan bosan disana. Karena ada teman yang akan menemanimu." Haruhi pun mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Melihat hal itu, Hasami makin merinding sendiri. Pasalnya jika Ibunya sudah seperti itu, maka ada rencana yang bakal dibenci oleh Hasami.

"Pestanya dimulai jam 7 malam. Besok hari minggu, kan? Jadi kita bisa disana cukup lama" tambah Haruhi sambil beranjak kelantai atas. Hasami hanya menghempaskan dirinya ke-sofa dan memakan cemilan yang ada diatas meja.

_"Teman? Rasanya aku tak pernah punya teman dalam urusan pekerjaan ayah. Siapa ya?"_ gumam Hasami sambil tetap memakan cemilan.

* * *

_**-skip time ; pukul 6.30 malam-**_

Hasami sudah siap dengan penampilannya. Kalau bisa dibilang, Hasami itu amat-amat cantik. Jika ia berpakaian seperti itu disekolah, maka fans-nya akan bertambah. Hasami memakai Dress berwarna putih dengan panjang semata kaki. Pita merah yang mengikat pinggangnya dan beberapa renda merah yang menghiasi bagian atas Dress. Ia memakai sarung tangan yang bewarna putih sepanjang sikunya. Rambutnya digerai dan dipakai pita berwarna merah. Untuk sepatu, ia memakai sepatu dengan hak sedang, berwarna merah.

Kedua orang tuanya, memakai pakaian full putih. Dari baju, sepatu, tas. Semuanya full putih. Lalu, kenapa Hasami memakai yang ada warna merahnya?

_"Firasatku gak enak, nih!"_ gumam Hasami saat berada diperjalanan.

* * *

_**-gedung empire-**_

Didalam gedung tersebut, lumayan banyak orang. Dan dalam sekejap, teman Ayah Hasami langsung mendatangi Ayahnya. Kadang bertanya siapa Hasami. Dan jika ada teman Touho yang membawa anak lelaki, saat melihat Hasami maka lelaki itu langsung nge-blush. Mau yang dibawah umur, seumuran, bahkan yang diatas umur pun terkadang blush saat melihatnya.

Merasa bosan, Hasami menghampiri ibunya. Menanyakan apa teman yang dimaksud sang ibu sudah datang atau belum.

"Hem, mereka orang yang tepat waktu. Seharusnya mereka sudah datang." Haruhi menengok kearah kanan dan kiri. Setelah beberapa saat, ia menemukan orang yang dimaksud. Ia pun menggandeng Touho dan membisikan sesuatu. Dan Touho pun tersenyum.

"Hasami, ayo kemari. Akan ayah perkenalkan kepadamu teman ayah." Hasami hanya mengangguk. Dan mengikuti ayahnya dari belakang. Saat ayahnya berhenti, Hasami tetap dia dibelakang ayahnya. Firasatnya makin ga enak.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu Akashi. Bagaimana perusahaanmu?" tanya Touho dengan seseorang.

#DEG

Akashi? Akashi? Jangan bilang…

"Wah… apa ini anakmu? Tampan sekali. Siapa namanya Mio-san?" tanya Haruhi dengan riang. Demi apapun, Hasami ingin kabur sekarang juga.

"Namanya Akashi Seijuuro. Sei-kun, perkenalkan dirimu." Jawab Akashi Mio. Istri dari Akashi Seiho sekaligus ibunya Akashi Seijuuro. Dan Hasami pun kabur. Tapi, ditahan tangannya oleh ayahnya.

_"Ayah! Lepaskan!"_ erang Hasami dalam hati.

"Akashi Seijuuro. Hajimimasite Shirokawa-san." Ujar Akashi sambil membungkuk sedikit.

"Wah, sopan sekali.." puji Haruhi.

_"Sopan apanya?!"_ teriak Hasami dalam hati. Sambil berusaha kabur.

"Dimana anakmu Shirokawa? Bukannya kau berjanji akan mengajaknya ikut?" tanya Akashi Seiho kepada Touho.

"Tentu saja aku mengajaknya. Hasami, perkenalkan dirimu." Touho menarik Hasami agar keluar. Sekarang, Hasami bisa melihat sosok Akashi Seijuuro yang hem… cukup keren menurut Hasami dan sangat tampan menurut Amelooo! #?

Kembali ke cerita, Hasami dengan muka masam pun akhirnya memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Shirokawa Hasami. Douzo Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu." Ucap Hasami sambil membungkuk kecil. Ia pun melihat Akashi Seijuuro yang sedang tertawa kecil. Oh yeah.. Hasami tau apa yang dipikirkan Emperor boncel itu.

_"Hasami yang terkenal galak dan sangar disekolah, lebih suka memakai celana ketika latihan, dan mengikat rambutnya… dan sekarang ia memakai Dress panjang, dan rambutnya digerai. Oh.. bukan Hasami banget."_

Hasami hanya membuang muka saat Akashi menatap dirinya. Jujur, lebih baik ia pulang sendiri sekarang juga. daripada menikmati makanan yang tersaji dipesta yang katanya luar biasa enak.

"Wah.. wah.. sepertinya Hasami-chan dan Sei-kun memakai pakaian yang seperti pasangan ya. Mirip sekali…" ujar Mio sambil tertawa kecil. Hasami melihat pakaian Akashi. Akashi memakai kemeja merah juga dasi putih, lalu memakai Tuxedo putih dan celana panjang putih. Di ujung lengannya terdapat garis merah. Lalu, Akashi memakai sepatu kulit berwarna putih.

Orang tuanya? Mio pakai dress merah. Seiho memakai tuxedo hitam dan kemeja merah. Oh Tuhan, apakah kedua pasang orang tua ini sudah merencanakan hal ini?

"Merah dan Putih. Cocok sekali bukan Touho?" tanya Haruhi sambil tersenyum penuh arti kepada Touho.

"Ya… sangat cocok. Bagaimana menurutmu Akashi?" tanya Touho kepada Seiho.

"Ya.. mereka sangat cocok. Bagaimana kalau mereka ditunangkan?" tanya Seiho yang membuat Hasami tersedak. ( **A/N : Tadi Hasami sempat ngambil minuman dingin.**) Sedangkan Akashi, diwajahnya terlihat kaget. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian digantikan seringai. Oh tidak… Hasami tau arti seringai itu.

"uhuk! Uhuk! A-apa?! Aku tidak mau." Tolak Hasami hingga membuat kedua pasang ortu menengok kearahnya.

"Kenapa Hasami? Seijuuro-san sangat baik untukmu. Dia baik, sopan, dan berpendidikan tinggi. Cocok denganmu bukan?" tanya Haruhi. Hasami hanya sebal sendiri.

"Dia lebih pendek dariku." Ujar Hasami pelan tetapi tegas. Haruhi pun menatap Akashi.

"Seijuuro-san, berapakah tinggimu?"

"173 cm."

"dia tak terlalu jauh denganmu. Hanya beda 1 cm saja. Kenapa kau sangat menentang, Hasami?" tanya Haruhi serius.

"Karena ibu tak tau sifat aslinya."

"Memang apa sifat aslinya?"

"kejam, tak berperikemanusiaan, dan juga egois! Satu lagi, aku benci padanya sejak aku pertama kali melihatnya!"

"Kau tetap akan bertunangan dengannya Hasami. Aku tak menerima penolakan." Ucap Touho tegas dan tiba-tiba.

"Ta-tapi ayah…"

"Sekali bertunangan tetap bertunangan. Akashi juga sudah menyetujuinya. Dan kau, harus bertunangan dengan Seijuuro secepatnya."

"A-apa?! Ukh… baiklah…" Hasami hanya menghela nafas. Ia sudah sangat tau bagaimana sikap Akashi kedirinya dan kelima temannya yang lain. Dan sejak insiden hari pertama itu, Hasami benar-benar tak menyukai Akashi.

"Sei-kun, bagaimana kalau kau mengajak Hasami-chan untuk berdansa. Otousan dan Okaasan ada perlu dengan kedua orang tua Hasami-chan." Ujar Mio lembut. Akashi hanya mengangguk dan mengulurkan tangannya ke Hasami.

"Apa?" tanya Hasami sinis.

"Berdansa. Maukah?" Akashi bertanya sambil tersenyum. Tapi bagi Hasami itu adalah seringai. Dari raut wajah Hasami jelas-jelas kalau dia menolaknya. Tapi, karena tatapan ayahnya yang menyuruhnya untuk menerimanya, dengan berat hati Hasami menerimanya.

"Ya. Baiklah." Jawab Hasami sembari menerima uluran tangan Akashi. Akashi dan Hasami pun pergi ke area dansa yang merupakan ditengah-tengah ruangan.

"Yang akrab ya." pesan Touho untuk Akashi dan Hasami.

"Mereka akan susah untuk akrab." Ujar Haruhi.

"Tak apa ne. kurasa Sei-kun bisa mengajaknya untuk akrab dengan dirinya." Mio menenangkan Haruhi.

"Kapan anak kita akan bertunangan?" tanya Touho.

"Secepatnya. Dan aku sudah memikirkan tanggal yang bagus." Jawab Seiho sambil menyeringai.

_**Sementara itu Akashi dan Hasami….**_

"Kau badmood sekali. Ini pesta, nikmatilah Hasami." Ujar –coret-perintah- Akashi sambil berdansa dengan Hasami. Hasami hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"yang membuatku badmood adalah kau. Aku tak akan pernah menikmati pesta ini jika bukan karena ayahmu yang mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak. Satu hal lagi, aku tak mau akrab denganmu." Jawab Hasami sinis.

"Oh ya? Kupikir cepat atau lambat kau akan akrab denganku. Karena itu adalah hal yang pasti." Ujar Akashi dengan percaya diri. Hasami hanya menatap iris hetero Akashi sinis.

"percaya diri sekali. Aku tak akan pernah percaya hal itu akan terjadi Akashi."

"Hem.. sepertinya aku harus memberimu bukti." Akashi perlahan tapi pasti mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Hasami. Hasami pun terlihat sedikit panik.

"A-apa yang mau kau lakukan?!" Hasami menginjak kaki Akashi dengan hak sepatunya. Walaupun itu sepatu kulit, tetap saja rasa sakitnya terasa.

"Aw! Kau memang perempuan liar." Kata Akashi sambil menjauhkan dirinya darimu. Ia melihat sepatunya yang terdapat seperti penyokan akibat hentakan dari hakmu itu.

"Bodo amat ah!" Hasami pergi meninggalkan Akashi yang malah menyeringai.

_"perempuan cantik yang liar itu sangat jarang. Dan itu sangat menarik buatku, Hasami."_ Batin Akashi sambil menatap Hasami yang pergi menjauhinya. Akashi menatap Hasami seolah menatap mangsa yang sangat empuk. Tetapi susah didapat.

Akashi dan Hasami tak mengetahui, sepasang mata dan telinga sudah mengikuti apa yang terjadi antara Akashi dan Hasami di pesta. Ia hanya menggeram kesal.

"Tak akan kubiarkan Shirokawa menjadi milikmu, Akashi!" geramnya sambil pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Amelo : karena dari hasil voting ripiu lebih banyak ke AkaShiro, ane nyoba bikin. Tapi... apa ini?! Nyoba bikin AkaShiro tapi rasanya… err banget! Nama ibunya Akashi ini Amel FIX ngarang. lagipula bingung mau dikasih nama apa. ya udah deh begitu jadinya. Ini apa banget pula, Amel fangirling sendiri pas bikin adegan mau ditunangin! Hadeuh =w=**

**Hasami : tak ada bagian aku meninjunya?!**

**Amelo : tadi kan udah diinjek. Masa ditinju lagi. Kan kasian Sei-sama.**

**Hasami : aku tak pernah merasa kasihan terhadap bocah merah itu! Pokoknya aku tak mau tunangan dengannya!**

**Amelo : tapi, biar brokoronya kerasa kamu harus meng-PHP-in sei-sama dulu tau. Gimana sih?**

**Hasami : huh! Mau brokoronya kerasa atau gak, yang penting aku gak mau tunangan ama dia!**

**Amelo : terserah Hasami. Tapi Amel maunya Hasami tunangan ama sei-sama :p**

**Hasami : mau mati? *bawa kapak***

**Amelo : hiiii! Tidaaakkkk! *kabur naik kuda ala koboi* #?**

**Hasami : karena author gembelan itu udh kabur duluan, saya tutup ini. Mind RnR?**

**Amelo : *teriak* SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Amelo : makasih banyak untuk para reader yang sudah membaca fanfic absurd ini. Dan amel bener-bener minta maap. Soalnya amel ga ngasih deskripsi Hasami diawal-awal cerita. *nangis* .**

**Hasami : dasar amel payah!**

**Amel : *sob* maaf Hasami. Huweee!**

**Hasami : udah ah. Daripada ngurusin amel nangis, aku akan menjelaskan. Rambutku berwarna putih sepunggung, poniku juga rada panjang, iris mataku berwarna dark grey. Itu saja sih sebenarnya.**

**Amelo : hiks… amel juga sudah memutuskan jika.. hiks.. kalau sekarang full AkaShiro.. hiks… tanpa banyak adu bacot.. hiks.. silahkan menikmati cerita alay ini…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bad Girl In Teiko**

**Disclaimer : selamanya milik Fujimaki-sensei**

**Rated : T. buat jaga-jaga aja sih .-.**

**Genre : fren ama romance. Tapi lebih ke frennya.**

**Warning : OOC, abal, gajetot, alur kecepetan, TYPO, dll.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**NEKAD?**

**HAPPY READING**

**CHAP 6**

Suasana di Gym sekarang benar-benar ramai. Bukan karena Hasami mengalahkan Aomine lagi. Melainkan karena ada kabar yang benar-benar mengejutkan. Dan ini terjadi karena kesalahan Midorima.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Saat itu mereka semua sedang beristirahat. Momoi dan Hasami sedang membagikan minuman dan handuk. Tapi terkadang Hasami juga meminum air mineralnya. Ia ikut latihan. Ingat kan? Semuanya normal-normal saja sampai Midorima menghampiri Akashi dan bertanya dengan nada.. ehm… cukup kencang mungkin? _**#ameldigampar**

_"Bukannya aku penasaran-nanodayo. Tapi, aku hanya ingin mengetes indra pendengaran dan penglihatanku." Ujar Midorima sebelum memulai permasalahan._

_"Apa hubungan kau dengan Shirokawa?" tanya Midorima kepada Akashi yang sedang melap keringatnya. Hasami hanya menegang ditempat. Hingga membuat Aomine jengkel._

_"Hoi! cepat berikan dasar lelet!"_

_"Diam kau!"_

_-abaikan diatas-_

_Akashi hanya menatap Midorima datar. Tapi, dalam hatinya entah dia bersorak atau apa, rasanya ia menunggu saat-saat Midorima menanyakan ini._

_"Kenapa kau ingin tau Shintarou?" tanya Akashi dengan nada rada cempreng **( amel ditabok fansnya Akashi )** hingga membuat semua perhatian mengarah kepada dua pasangan sejoli _**#akamidodetected #ameldicekek**_ . Maksudnya Akashi dan Midorima yang saling bertatapan mesra #digebuk. Ralat lagi. Maksudnya yang saling bertatapan serius._

_"Soalnya aku hanya ingin memastikan-nodayo. Minggu lalu kulihat dua orang tua kalian membicarakan sesuatu tentang kalian berdua. Dan aku juga melihat kalian berdansa bersama walaupun akhirnya kau ditinggal Shirokawa." Jawab Midorima seadanya. Ada yang tegang karena ingin mendengar hubungan Hasami dan Akashi. Dan ada juga beberapa yang tertawa karena mendengar Akashi ditinggal sendirian saat bersanda. Hasami? Hanya meremas botol air mineralnya dan menatap Akashi dengan tatapan '_jangan-beri-tau-atau-kubunuh-kau_'_

_"Kenapa kau tidak tanya saja Hasami, Shintarou? Kurasa ia bisa memberikan jawaban yang kau inginkan." Ujar Akashi yang membuat Hasami ingin pergi pulang sekarang juga. buktinya, ia memegang handphone-nya untuk meminta supirnya menjemput dia sekarang juga. dan ajaibnya, semua langsung memandang Hasami._

_"A-apa?"_

_"Ne, Hasa-chan. Memang ada hubungan apa Akashi-kun denganmu?" tanya Momoi mendekati Hasami._

_"A-ano… itu… keluarga kami akan mengadakan hubungan bisnis. Itu saja." Jawab Hasami bohong yang lalu dijawab dengan sangkalan Midorima dan seringai dari Akashi._

_"Kau bohong-nodayo. Kurasa tentang kalian 'tunangan' atau sebagainya." Oke Midorima. Kau membuat Hasami ingin mencekekmu sekarang juga. buktinya ia meremas botol air mineralnya hingga tutupnya terbang dan mengenai Kise. Ajaib kan.. #digeplak_

_"TUNANGAN?!"_

_"USO!"_

_"Yah… padahal sudah kuincar…"_

_"Mana mungkin Shirokawa bertunangan dengan Akashi."_

_Semua orang memandang Aomine yang sudah mengatakan hal yang sangat benar menurut Hasami._

_"Tapi… memangnya ada yang bisa menolak Akashi? Orangnya kan begitu.." bisik cowo Z. yang bisa didengar Akashi Seijuuro._

_"Yah… sebetulnya mereka cocok sih. tapi kurang gimana gitu." Balas cowok G. Akashi yang awalnya tersenyum langsung mengerutkan dahinya._

_"Sudahlah Shirokawacchi! Jawablah dengan jujur-ssu!" teriak Kise yang membuat kerumunan pen-demo langsung menyetujuinya #?_

_"Iya. Kami memang bertunangan." Singkat. Padat. Bulat. Jelas. Jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut Akashi Seijuuro. Hingga membuat semua membulatkan matanya tak terkecuali Hasami._

_"GYAAAA!"_

**_END OF FLASBACK_**

Sekarang Gym benar-benar ramai. Akashi tidak berniat sedikit pun mendiamkan mereka. Kenapa? Karena dia masih berurusan dengan Hasami dngan jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut Akashi.

"Apa-apaan jawabanmu itu!" teriak Hasami.

"Memangnya kenapa? Semua orang harus tau, kan?" jawab Akashi enteng.

"Ya gak gitu juga!" jawab Hasami kesal.

Gym pun makin ramai. Mereka tak mengetahui jika jawaban Akashi membuat suatu masalah yang membuat 1 orang sangat terluka. Tak tau bahwa itu akan menjadi boomerang bagi mereka sendiri yang mementingkan diri sendiri.

Semua berawal hal sepele. Tapi hal sepele itu bisa membuat suatu masalah besar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N : kemungkinan besok adalah chapter terakhir**

**Amelo : maaf ya… chapter ini bener-bener pendek abis! Sebagai gantinya, chapter depan amel akan bikin yang lumayan panjang. Ini jadi pendek karena amel maksa nulis. Oh iya, besok akan jadi chapter terakhir. Besok amel masukin Teiko arc. Dan satu lagi, fanfic ini sebenarnya awal dari cerita utama yang ada pikiran amel. Jadi map banget kalau ga sesuai harapan.**

**Hasami : akhir kata… Mind RnR?**


End file.
